Have You Learned Your Lesson?
by Ciya
Summary: In 'Folsom Prison Blues' it wasn't Deacon who hauled Sam and Dean off the yard and into the shower room. And this time they are forced to pay for Dean's rule breaking.


_I'm going to bet that I'm not the only one who thought that Deacon was going to beat the crap out of the boys. Luckily he was a good guy. Unfortunately this time the boys aren't so lucky and have come to the attention of someone else._

_This is the first time I've ever written two stories set in the same location. The outcome is the same but the circumstances are different._

**Have You Learned Your Lesson?**

The prison guard held Dean and Sam by the backs of their jackets as he pushed them into the shower room. He shoved them into the middle of the room then stepped back and stood next to his coworker who stepped forward and pushed Dean's chin up with his baton. "The usual methods of punishment just don't seem to work on you Winchester. I do believe that I will have to get creative," grinned Jennings. "Flores hold on to this one," he indicated Dean. Jennings walked over to Sam and grabbed the front of his jacket, "hey Sweetheart. Your brother, you are brothers correct?" Sam stared down at Jennings. "I'll take that as a yes. Your brother just can't seem to get it through his head that he doesn't get to pick and choose which rules he's going to follow." Jennings pointed at Dean, "on your knees."

"What?…no." replied Dean. Jennings nodded to Flores who hit the back of Dean's legs with his baton causing Dean to fall to his knees. Sam and Dean looked at each other, a touch of fear in their faces.

Jennings turned back to Sam, "unfortunately it looks like you are going to be paying for his bad behavior." Jennings swung his baton and hit Sam in the stomach, doubling him over. Sam grunted and breathed hard as Jennings pulled him up by the back of his jacket. "That was for Lucas."

"Hey!" yelled Dean.

Jennings swung his baton again. Doubled over Sam gasped and coughed and his knees buckled slightly. "Stand up Winchester!" ordered Jennings while pulling him upright. "That was for Tiny." Sam glanced down at Dean with pain filled eyes before clenching them closed again. Jennings hit Sam in the stomach again, this time he let Sam fall to his knees but grabbed ahold of the back of his jacket so he didn't fall flat on his face. Sam hung his head and coughed, wheezing as he tried to get air back into his lungs.

"Sam!" Dean struggled against Flores' hold. "Let him go!"

"That was for the shoving match out in the yard." He grabbed Sam's hair and pulled his head back and looked over at Dean. "Have you learned your lesson yet Winchester?"

"Yes! Stop hurting him!" Dean pleaded while staring at Sam's pain filled face.

"I don't think you have." Jennings struck Sam on the side of the head and watched him fall to the floor unconscious.

"SAMMY!"

Jennings bent down and looked Dean in the eye. "Every time you get out of line Winchester, your brother will take your punishment." Jennings grinned, "maybe next time we'll let his cell mate have some private, quality time with him."

Flores shoved Dean to the floor and let him crawl over to his brother. Dean used his shoulder to push Sam over onto his side. "Sam?" Blood trickled down the side of Sam's face. Dean looked up at Jennings, "you bastard! I'm going…"

"Keep talking and I'll start swinging again Winchester." He took a menacing step towards Sam. "What's one more dead inmate," he threatened. Dean took the hint and shut up. "We'll send in the medics," Jennings checked his watch, "in about 30 minutes." He turned and started whistling as he and Flores walked out of the shower room.

Dean closed his eyes and hung his head. "Damnit." He whispered, "I'm sorry Sammy." The door suddenly slammed open, "crap, where's a paperclip when you need one?" Dean mumbled to himself as he got to his feet ready to protect his brother from Jennings.

"Dean!" Deacon hurried over and stopped short. "Oh my god, Sam. What in the hell happened Dean? I saw Jennings and Flores haul you guys off the yard," he said while unlocking Dean's handcuffs, he then leaned over Sam and unlocked his also. Dean rolled Sam onto his back and pressed the handkerchief that Deacon handed him against the bleeding cut.

"Jennings beat the crap out of Sam to punish me for breaking the rules," he said looking up at Deacon then back down at his brother.

"Shit. I should have known they were up to something."

Sam rolled his head and groaned. "Sammy?" Sam's eyes fluttered open then shut again. "Uh-uh Sam. Keep your eyes open." He rolled over onto his side and groaned again. "Sammy you have to open your eyes," ordered Dean.

"Dean I have to ask, is it over? Are the killings over?"

"No, turns out it wasn't Moody," replied Dean.

Surprised Deacon asked, "what?…then who?"

"Nurse Glockner," whispered Sam.

"Hey Sammy." Dean and Deacon helped him sit up. "How you feeling bro?" asked Dean.

"Like getting the hell out of Dodge," he said while holding his stomach with one hand and his head with the other.

"Sounds good but we still have a job to do Sam."

"Dean we have to get out of here," he looked up at his brother, "otherwise we are going to be leaving for Milwaukee in shackles with Hendrickson as company." Sam tried to stand up but didn't make it far before falling back down on his butt. He started to pass out but Deacon forced his head between his knees.

"Breathe Sam, just breathe," Deacon said while keeping an eye on the door.

"We need more intel Deacon. I asked our lawyer to do some research but I don't think she's going to come through for us," Dean said as he rubbed Sam's back.

"Oh yeah," Deacon reached into his jacket pocket, "here," he pulled out an envelope, "your lawyer left this for you."

Dean took the proffered envelope, opened it and started reading the enclosed letter. "Wow."

"What's it say Dean?" Sam's voice was muffled, his head still between his knees.

"Glockner died in the old cell block right after Moody bit it. Seems they had a little inmate uprising. She got caught in the middle, they dragged her to a solitary cell and gave her a severe cerebral edema."

Sam raised his head, "someone bashed her head in."

"Yeah."

Dean and Deacon helped Sam stand up again, he wavered a little but managed to stay on his feet. "Does it say where she's buried?"

"Yep."

"Now how about we get you guys the hell out of here?" said Deacon walking over to the far wall and unscrewing a large square of sheet metal off the wall revealing a hole leading to a maintenance tunnel.

Dean kept his hand on Sam's arm while walking over to the hole. He left Sam leaning against the wall as he turned back to Deacon. "Are you ready?"

"Ready for what?" Dean smirked at him. "Oh right, how about here," he said pointing to his chin. "Make it look good son." Dean smiled and threw a hard punch, knocking Deacon out.

"Sorry," Dean said looking down at Deacon before walking back to his brother. "Okay Sam, lets go." They went through the hole and followed the maintenance tunnel out to the Impala and freedom.

_**FIN**_


End file.
